conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Iwar Gopa
Classification and Dialects The first settlers of Aravea (Arcadia in our language, "Arsh Ran Zvel Arsh" in old Iwar Gopa ) Region , spoke the original Iwar Gopa(Holy Speak) that permitted them to connect to the centralised Gates of Earth that existed around the region and burrowed power from it, however during the events of the First Eve Opye O(Execute Slumber God) the inhabitants forgot how to use the language and doomed it to be legends. The recent studies of ruins showed the original Iwar Gopa to be still usable, ever since, the 437 chapters of Earth's Thema have become connected again. There exist two diferences between Apazve(old) Iwar Gopa and Iapazve(new) Iwar Gopa, the Writing system is different and the phonetics are slightly different. The old language instead had sylabic sounds and wrote them as words like "I-wa-r" (Ibral Walr Riln), this was a very ineficient way to write and to say the words so old writtings were translated in a diferent way, however an ancient text must be said like the old written form, if not, no connection is made. Example if we say (Iwar) it won't connect to the Gate, but if we say (Ibral Walr Riln) it will connect to the Gate. Consonants In Iwar Gopa there are 20 consonants not counting Y as a consonant (de facto) but Y works as a consonant so the chart below will represent it. *B, C, D, F, G, H, Jd, K, L, M, N, P, Qu, R, S, T, Zv, W, X, Z Sound Dropping Special cases of dropping sounds: *Qu: at the end the "U" drops and it becomes silent unless a word explicitly has a "U" Example: Men (Meq), Rose (Maqu). *Jd: at the end the "D" drops and becomes silent, no exceptions. *Zv: at the end the "Z" drops and becomes silent like in Ancient (Agav), no exceptions. The only V at the beggining of a word is Vi(future tense radical). There are types when joining sounds of consonants: *1º Type, Following a "B" there cannot be the following sounds, B, P and T *2º Type, Following a "X" there cannot be the following sounds, X, W, Z and Zv *3º Type, Before a "H" there can only be the following sounds, vowels, C, S, N, K, P, R, T, L and W *4ºType, double consonants are only, SS(SH in the old language), LL(LH in the old language) and KK(CH or KH in the old language) due to no interactions between the people of the old and new language, old language had MM and RR added to this group, new words were translated has having only an R or an M, this type must be followed by a vowel other than Y. New types may be added. Chart Vowels There are 8 vowels in Iwar Gopa, however Y behaves like a consonant. *A, Ã, E, É, I, Y, O, U Chart Tonic Vowels The Iwar Gopa System houses two types of A, E and O sounds used in various words. Examples: *Gopa(to Speak) / gopɑ/ non tonic O, tonic A *Apazve(Old) / ɑpɑ'zⱱə / tonic A, tonic A, non tonic E *Weqa(Men) / wɛkɐ / tonic E, non tonic A *Maqu (Rose) / mɑk'ʉ / tonic A, non tonic U *Epga (Earth) / ɛpgɐ / tonic E, non tonic A There are 2 types of tonic vowels *2 Accented ones: Ã /æ/, É /ɛ/ *3 Non Accented ones: A /ɑ/,E /ɛ/ ,O /ɔ/ There are 6 non tonic vowels: I /i/, A /ɐ/ , E / ə/, O /o/, U /ʉ/ , Y /ʎ/. Writing System Grammar Nouns Gender There is no gender difference between objects, they all have genderless preposition normally "lu"(the) or in rare cases "Lpi" meaning male or "Lhi" female were we want the gender. Example: *The (female) creature was sleeping. *Lu lhi crea bi'eg vi'op. *The Gold is in the Gate. *Lu Spire eg ol lu Hibe. Plural There are various types of nouns that have a plural different from the normal rule which is to add a "O" to a consonant sound or a "S" to a vowel sound. *1º Type, following the terminations of "R" and "L" we add a "N" sound *2º Type, following a "A" termination we add "N" sound *3º Type, following a "q" or a "j" we add a "A" sound Examples: *Gar(Soil) ---> Garn(Soils) *Gan(Ground) ---> Gano(Ground) *E (Life) ---> Es (Lives) *Wa (Tree) ---> Wan(Forest/Trees) *Weq(Man) ---> Weqa(Men) Opposites To make opposites we add an "I" sound to the beginning of the word like "Apave" - old, "Iapazve" - new Except when the beginning of the word has the following sounds, "I" and "Y", there we use "Ir" - not, connected to the word like "Iwar" - Holy, "Iriwar" - Unholy Verbs In Iwar Gopa there are only 4 basic tenses in which verbs can conjugate, however they can be put together to form missing tenses, the conjugation appears before the verb and doesn't vary by person, the usage of < ' > is so it has a small pause between the radical and the verb. Basic Tenses Normal Tense(Present) - (verb) Past Tense - Bi'(verb) Future Tense - Vi'(verb) Imperative Tense - Gie'(verb) Examples: Composite Tenses Past Continuous - Bi'(verb) + Vi'(verb) Present Continuous - (verb) + Vi'(verb) Past Perfect - Bi'(verb) + (verb) Present Perfect - (verb) + (verb) Past Perfect Continuous - Bi'(verb) + (verb) + Vi'(verb) Present Perfect Continuous - (verb) + (verb) + Vi'(verb) Conditional is formed by the usage of If in a sentence plus the verb in any tense. Example: *Vi'op ol Aravea la vi'legv lu pite vi'zvapy, bi'eg shir(ssir) ir bi'eg aquq? *ɑɽɑvəɐ lɑ‿vi'lɛgv lʉ‿pitə vi'zⱱɑpʎ , bi'ɛg‿ʃiɽ ↑iɽ‿bi'ɛg ɑk'ʉk? *Sleeping in Arcadia and seeing the stars passing, was great wasn't it? Personal Pronouns There 11 are personal pronouns in Iwar Gopa: Possessive Determiners / Pronouns Syntax The syntax is similar to the English but it deforms the interrogative and negative and adds two new modes. There are 5 modes in Iwar Gopa: *Affirmative *Negative *Interrogation *Prayer: Normaly with pauses, comas beetwen words and exclamations. *Eper (Interrogation Prayer) Examples : *Affirmative *God(S) created(V) the World(O). *O(S) Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O). *Negative *God(S) didn't create(V) the World(O). *O(S) Ir Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O). (doesn't add a new auxiliary verb only adds Ir - not, to the sentence) *Interrogative *Did God create the world? *O(S) Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O)? (the sentence stays the same only changes the pronounciation to a question and doesn't create a auxliary verb *Didn't God(S) create(V) the World(O)? *O(S) Ir Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O)? *Prayer *Please, sleep, in Gold. (Extract from Earth's Thema) *Ipey, op, ol Spire. *Eper *God, ancient, of Arcadia, by my side, shall you(God) be?! *O, Agav, le Aravea,li quép koco, opha Quã eg?! Example text Extract from the Declaration of the Rights: *Weqa eg genir la sawe imp la orta ol ipirln. *ɛg‿gəniɽ lɑ‿sɑ.wɛ imp‿lɑ‿ɔɽtɐ‿ɔl ipiɽ.ln *"Men are born and remain free and equal in rights." Extract from the Bible, Book of Revalations: *Quér bi'legv Pite bi'izvo zvan Apalv izvan Epga, la Aquq bi'eg iagav lu pyat izvan lu giaya le lu fãta. *bi'lɛgv pitə bi'izⱱo zⱱɑn‿ɑpɑlv‿izⱱɑn ɛpgɐ, lɑ‿ɑk'ʉk bi'ɛg iɑgɑv lʉ‿pʎɑt izⱱan lʉ‿giɑʎɐ lə‿lʉ‿fætɐ *"I saw a Star fallen from Heaven to Earth, and he(genderless it) was given the key to the shaft of the bottomless pit." Lexicon Category:Languages